the_superhero_multiverse_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
Danielle Echelon
Current Universe. As one of the leading models representing African-American women in a Euro-centric fashion world, Danielle Echelon is in fact a Zarthian - an alien race wielding a fantastic set of powers who's planet is just outside of the Sol solar system. Brash and opinionated, Danielle is fiercely dedicated to family and is relentless to see that her vision of justice and equality are realized. Base Abilities Class: Planetary Level Origin: Unknown Origin, likely DC Classification: Zarthian-Human Hybrid Age: Early 20's Powers and Abilities: Superpower manipulation, absolute speed, strength, forcefield projection, flight, portal creation, low-level creation, past manipulation, healing, regeneration. Weaknesses: Emotionally volatile, loses interest in pursuing and stopping difficult opponents. Removing septum ring has been shown to stop her powers, but subsequent removals have shown no ill effect suggesting that the loss of her powers may only be psychosomatic. Strength: Unknown, but has been seen lifting cars and tanks effortlessly. Said she is able to destroy planets the size of Earth with punches Stamina: Superhuman Destructive Capacity: Large Building. If she is a planet buster, continental Range: Planetary Speed: Able to match her opponent, if not speedblitz them. Reaction speed is notably less. Durability: Large building level Regeneration: At least High - Mid: Able to regenerate from being blown into pieces Standard Equipment: Septum ring. Intelligence: Has a near-omniscient knowledge base, has personal contacts, medical skills (along with a degree). Zarthian Butt As being part of the Royal Hierarchy on the planet Zarthos, Danielle possesses a distintive derriere - one that is often brought up in ridicule and often made fun of by other species not native of her planet. It is unclear whether this was a selectively-bred trait exhibited as one of the higher forms of beauty among the race (which seems likely, given to her pride of it) or if it is a trait possessed by all pure-blooded Zarthians (as Sophia did not receive one, likely due to her mixed heritage). Biography Danielle was born to Larry and Viola Echelon, a wealthy socialite couple. Larry was a criminal lawyer, though it was said that he was part of the Zarthian-Italian mob, and Viola was a stenographer who kept to herself as she raised Danielle, her brothers Dino and Louis, and their baby sister Chassidy in the modest three bedroom home Danielle still lives in to this day. Growing up in NYC, '' ''Danielle attended George Washington Technical High School with Peter Parker and Zachary Stone , the man who would later become the father of two of her children, Sophia and Zeffen. Originally afraid of her powers, Danielle had to defend herself against her father, who was abusive towards her and Viola during most of Danielle's childhood and teenaged years. Not much is known about her mother's tragic death in 2009, except for the fact that she was found on the living room floor in a graphic puddle of blood. Her father soon followed that fall, dying of a heart attack. Some say it was guilt, others say it was "karma biting him in the ass". ''However, Danielle has maintained to live a fairly normal life as the lead designer/CEO/ Editor-In-Chief of "Sophia" magazine, a mother to her 3 children, Sophia Renee, Zeffen Zachary, and Damir Jamar, and also as fashion model Meraki. '' As Wonder Woman Danielle does not display the typical weaknesses of Wonder Woman, nor does she share the upper limits of her durability, suggesting that she is still herself, only wearing a similar attire to the Wonder Woman of Themyscira (as she still retains her Zarthian powerset and never uses her lasso, despite having one). Both can be injured by blades or bullets if it touches them, but most of their other abilities vary dramatically. Relationships Danielle has had a number of relationships, the most notable being to her ex-boyfriend of eight years Zachary Stone, to which they've had two children together. He is often around when her boyfriends are not, visiting his or her children and acting as a step-father of sorts to her offspring, before Danielle and his naturally different natures rub each other the wrong way and they depart. She has no difficulty dating either Zarthian or human men, showing no partiality between either of the two choices. Sadly, most of Danielle's relationships end quickly and explosively, often erupting in violence from her partner and she shows a great amount of restraint for not killing her mate on the spot, likely due to the presence of children. Relationship with Offspring Danielle is the maternal parent to several children, the most notable being Sophia and Zeffen Echelon who both share her same Zarthian abilities. As the children age, their powers don't fade, however they can choose to use them if they please or harness them in a Lantern of Light on Zarthos, suggesting that Danielle did not harness her powers in a Lantern of Light. Recommended Readings Marvel War: The United States versus Stark Tower: An event in which Lex Luthor exposes the corrupt tower as a blight upon the nation, sparking a nationwide conflict that escalates into an all-out war between meta-humans and the United States military. This issue demonstrates Danielle's widespread abilities as well as her dynamic with her child and ex-boyfriend during conflicts and how she uses her Wonder Woman disguise to her advantage. Additional Photos Dani being Famous like Michael Jackson.png Dani in Paris.jpg Snap 6G11KqD14z883815667.jpg|(From Left to Right) Danielle, son Zeffen, and brother Dino in a Zarthian Throne Room. Dani sleeping by a Baby.jpg Category:Aliens Category:Planetary Level Category:Self-Oriented Characters